Jack Cutting Open His "Jackfruit" (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freakout Ever episode "Jack Cutting Open His "Jackfruit"" from special, which aired on July 15, 2015. ---- * 'Jennifer: '''Okay, Jack is going to... use his machete. * '''Tara: '''Yes, this is we wanted. (Chuckles) * '''Jennifer: '''And cut, the Jackfruit. * (Rooster Crowing) * '''Jack: '''Oh, yeah. * '''Tara: '''Oh. * '''Jennifer: '''Okay. I guess you eat the pods. * '''Jack: '''Oh, yes. * '''Jennifer: '''And it supposed to taste like juicy fruit. * '''Jack: '''This is what we want. * '''Tara: '''Look at that, stuff is in out of it. * '''Jack: '''Yeah, it's like latex. (Continue to cut more pieces of Jackfruit) Okay, that... (Rooster crowing again) God, it's stuck. Ooh, it smells. So good. * '''Jennifer: '''It smell like juicy fruit. * '''Jack: '''It smells like juicy fruit for good, it's seems like it. * '''Tara: '''Oh, yeah. * '''Jennifer: '''Is it really? * '''Jack: '''It really does. * '''Tara: '''Let me see. * '''Jack: '''Smell it. * '''Tara: '''That does smell like juicy fruit. * '''Jack: '''Okay. And want to... cut this, white mold out. * '''Jennifer: '''Those are like real pointing you mean. (Rooster crowing quietly) Heard it, kind of. * '''David: '''What's the edible portion of the fruit? * '''Jack: '''The seed. * '''Tara: '''The seed? * '''Jennifer: '''They called them pods. * '''Jack: '''Yeah, like these thing. * '''Tara: '''What about that orange to bring? * '''Jennifer: '''Okay, well let's try it. * '''Jack: '''Nah. * '''Jennifer: '''Do we have to do anything to eat it? Does it have to like... * '''Jack: '''Mom. * '''Jennifer: '''You just eat it fresh out of there. * '''Jack: '''Yeah, I will. * '''Jennifer: '''Okay, well somebody eat it a piece I mean. * '''Jack: '''Wait a second. * '''Jennifer: '''Let's see... * '''Jack: '''I believe... * (Rooster crowing once again) * '''Jack: '''When out of these of the seeds something about oh yeah, this is the fruit right here. * '''Tara: '''You'll know it's good to say. * '''Jack: '''Yeah, okay. * '''Tara: '''It looks like different of off the seeds. * '''Jack: '''Yeah, it was confused. Okay. Yeah, there's a fruit. * '''Jennifer: '''Okay. Take a bite. * '''Jack: '''Alright. * '''Tara: '''Well, taken you... * '''Jennifer: '''Take a bite! You've been waiting for this. * '''Tara: '''Can you do without that latex from here? * '''Jack: '''Yeah, it's fine. * '''Tara: '''Oh, okay. (Jack eats that piece of fruit) * '''Jennifer: '''Oh, I can smell it, does taste like this, it smells like juicy fruit. Oh, my gosh. * '''Tara: '''Okay. * '''Jennifer: '''Can you smell it? * '''Jack: '''That... is juicy fruit. I swear to god. * '''Jennifer: '''I'm beef, I'll taste it. * '''Jack: '''This is amazing. Try that. Wow. * '''Jennifer: '''Wow. * '''Jack: '''That is so good. * '''Jennifer: '''Amen. * '''Jack: '''It tastes like juicy fruit. * '''Jennifer: '''Yow. * '''Jack: '''Doesn't it? * (Tara eats that other piece of fruit, but hearing the rooster crowing more times) * '''Jennifer: '(Laughing) * 'Jack: '(His father David eating that piece of fruit, but also after his mother Jennifer eating it, too.) Yeah, this is awesome. Just lice this pull this, more than. * '''Jennifer: '''But it kinda has like cantaloupe taste to me, too. And I really don't care for cantaloupe. * '''Jack: '''Yeah, this is amazing. * '''Jennifer: '''It does it taste like cantaloupe, kind of, doesn't it? * '''Jack: '''Taste like juicy fruit to me. (Cutting more pieces of Jackfruit with the machete) * '''Jennifer: '''It's like juicy fruit. Yeah, it's not l... * '''Jack: '''I really like it. * '''Jennifer: '''Cantaloupe, but I can kinda taste it. Category:Transcripts Category:Special Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts